


Circumstantial Evidence

by PJ1228



Series: Evidence and Relations [5]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Case Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-31
Updated: 2003-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/pseuds/PJ1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick takes Lacroix into protective custody while Metro Police investigates the explosion at CERK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circumstantial Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belongs to me but to Sony/Tristar and TPTB. I'm just borrowing them temporarily. No infringement intended. No profit is being made.
> 
> Acknowledgements: Special thanks to Doris for beta reading.
> 
> This is the fifth part of my "Evidence"-Series that begins with [A Piece of Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/246186) and continues with [Evidence of Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/246218), [Lack of Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/246300) and [Plain Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/246801).

**Circumstantial Evidence**  
by PJ  
October 2003

It was early afternoon as Nick awoke alone on the floor in front of the fireplace. A sudden bout of panic surged through him. "Lucien?" he cried out desperately.

Immediately he felt his master's soothing touch through their bond. He realized that Lacroix was in the bathroom upstairs. As he tried to get up, a wave of dizziness hit him, a result from his recent bloodloss. His master had taken a huge amount from him while he had not received anything in return. Staggering, he climbed the stairs and reached the bedroom.

Lacroix stepped out of the bathroom just in time to catch his child before he collapsed on the floor.

"Don't leave me, Lucien!" Nick whispered.

"Shhh, Nicholas. You should know by now that I will never leave you," the elder assured him.

"Please, take me, Lucien. I need to feel you," Nick continued urgently.

"I will do no such thing, Nicholas," Lacroix stated with emphasis. "You are much too weak for this kind of action. You need to replenish your strength first." The thought of taking his child in this weakened state and hurting him in the process was abhorrent to him. He sat his son on the bed and turned to the door in order to fetch a bottle from the refrigerator.

"Don't leave me!" Nick screamed, a touch of hysteria in his voice.

Lacroix let out a sigh of exasperation. "All right, mon fils. Take what you need from me then." He urged Nick's head towards his neck and was rewarded with the bite from his hungry child. He let him drink until he felt his strength return, all the time sending reassurances through their link.

After a while Nick let go of him and shed his clothes. He kneeled on the bed, his back towards his master.  
"Please," he repeated.

Lacroix regarded his child a moment. What an inviting sight. But he wouldn't take him unprepared. Nicholas had gone through enough pain already. He would not add to it by hurting him in this way.  
Taking a position behind Nicholas he started to lick a wet path around his shoulder blades and down his back. With one hand he reached around and caressed Nick's front. At the same time he used his other hand to prepare his son expertly. When he felt the muscles yield, he entered him with a gentleness that was surprising to both.

Nick cried out in bliss. This was how he needed his master right now. His hands all over him and filling him completely. A protest formed on his lips as he felt him withdraw but only seconds later he was back where he belonged. The manoeuvre was repeated in an ever increasing rhythm, creating a wonderful friction that sent shivers right to his groin. Simultaneously, his master's left hand stroked him on the front, expertly driving him towards the edge.

As the tension became unbearable, a hand was placed in front of him. He captured it and bit savagely into the wrist. The taste of blood caused him to tumble into the abyss. His master gave one more thrust before burying his fangs into Nicholas' neck and climaxed deep inside him.

After their mutual shuddering had subsided, Nick released his master's wrist and took a deep breath.  
"Thank you, Lucien," he uttered before exhaustion caused him to drift into sleep.

Lacroix regarded his child with a solemn expression on his face. Nicholas was caught in an emotional state that was a little disconcerting. It seemed that last night's ordeal had triggered an outlet of centuries of repressed emotions. He would need to pay special attention to Nicholas's state of mind during the next couple of nights.

* * *

When Nick awoke shortly before sunset, he felt better. He found his master stretched out beside him, regarding him with a questioning look on his face. Reaching out, he drew him close for a passionate kiss.

"How do you feel?" Lacroix asked after a while of deliberate tongue duelling.

"Better, I guess," Nick answered. "Sorry for losing it completely this afternoon," he added slightly embarrassed.

"Never be embarrassed about the way you feel for me, Nicholas," Lacroix admonished him.

"It just --- I thought I had lost you. And then I realized that I've never told you."

"Told me what?" Lacroix inquired.

"That I love you," Nick replied, tears forming in his eyes.

"I know," Lacroix stated, licking at the tears.

"You know?" Nick asked, slightly confused.

"You don't need to say it, Nicholas. It's evident in every drop of your blood," Lacroix explained. "Besides, you said it yesterday in the park."

"You heard that?" Nick asked, surprised.

"My hearing is quite accurate, you know," Lacroix replied, bending down for another kiss. "Thank you for saving my life, Nicholas," he continued after a pause.

"Well, actually it was Nat who took out the splinter that was touching your heart," Nick explained.

"Really? Then I should express my gratitude towards her as well."

Nat. Nick sat up abruptly.

"What is it, Nicholas?" Lacroix asked concerned.

"Oh my god, Nat! When did she leave?"

"I'm afraid, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Nat. She was here when I brought you in. She took out the splinter and I think she stayed while I fell asleep. I really don't know what happened afterwards."

"Nicholas, are you suggesting that you might have placed us into a compromising situation?" Lacroix asked in an amused tone.

"I'm not sure. I guess I'll find out soon enough when I see her again." He got up and went down to the refrigerator. A moment later he returned with a bottle and two glasses. "So, do you want to tell me what happened at the radio station?" Nick asked while he filled the glasses and handed one to Lacroix.

"I returned to the studio and continued with the show. I was just receiving another call when the explosion occurred. I assume the device was placed under the table because that was what hit me first. I'm not sure if it was placed there during my absence or before I started the show."

"Do you have any idea who might be responsible?"

"It could have been anyone. I'm receiving all kinds of threats from people who do not like the program."

"Anything specific lately?" Nick asked.

"Nothing I can think of. Except ---" He paused, reflecting on something that had just come to his mind.

"What?"

"There was someone who did not take kindly to the fact that I had started to dedicate various songs and poems to my beloved lately. She was under the erratic notion that I had been talking to her."

Nick wondered how many hearts his master had broken by that announcement. "Do you have a name or a phone number?" he asked intrigued.

"She calls herself Lucretia. Her phone number should be recorded in the system but I don't know if anything can be restored after the explosion."

"We'll see to that," Nick said. "How are we going to handle this officially? There will be an investigation, you know. The problem is that you were on air as the explosion occurred. I'm probably not the only one who thought you were dead."

Lacroix thought for a moment. "We can convince them that a pre-recorded tape was running. I will go to the station tonight as usual. I assume a friendly officer will direct me to your precinct then for a statement."

"Yeah, that sounds reasonable," Nick agreed.

* * *

When Nick reached the station, there was quite a fuss about yesterday's explosion. The search crews had found the body of a technician but nothing else. They assumed that a recording was running at the time of the explosion. Unfortunately the network had neither address nor phone number of the person they had hired as the Nightcrawler. So there was no way to ascertain his well being.

Nick sat at his desk when he felt the tingling sensation that told him that his master was close by. He had to tighten the grip on his chair in order to keep from flinging himself right into his arms. Lacroix had kept their link wide open during their separation but Nick was relieved to have him within easy reach now.

Lacroix was led by a sergeant to their desks. "Detective Knight, Detective Schanke, this is Mr. Lacroix, the host of the Nightcrawler Show that was running as the explosion occurred," the sergeant introduced them.

Nick stood from his desk. "Thank you for coming by, Mr. Lacroix. Please follow me into the interview room. Schanke, get the Captain, will you?"

Nick quickly closed the door behind them. All he wanted to do was to press his body against Lacroix's. But he had enough sense to remember the observation screen that allowed surveillance of the room from outside. "I've missed you," he whispered instead. "Everything according to plan, so far?"

"Yes, they were quite surprised to see me walking down the street."

Their hands touched briefly, then they quickly separated as they heard Schanke and the Captain approach.

* * *

"You're a lucky man, Mr. Lacroix," Captain Cohen remarked after the introductions were made. "I heard your show is usually going live on air. What prompted you to play a pre-recorded tape yesterday?"

Lacroix leaned back in his chair, placing his palms together. "I play recordings on occasion. I began the show live yesterday. Then I switched to the recording because I had an errand to take care of," he explained, casting a glance at his son who stood leaning against the wall.

Their eyes met. Nick knew very well what this errand he so casually mentioned had been. He would be forever thankful for his intervention in the park.

"At what time did you leave the station?" Cohen continued to ask.

"Shortly after midnight, I assume. I didn't pay close attention to the clock."

"The network told me that you had received several threats?"

"Yes, some people obviously do not like the program."

"And you were never concerned about that? Why did you not inform the police?"

Lacroix regarded her with a predatory smile. "Believe me, Captain, I'm not so easy to eradicate. Why should I impose myself on your colleagues when I deemed those threats rather harmless?"

"Well, there's no denial that someone was serious. And since the attempt was unsuccessful, it is likely that there will be another one. We could take you into protective custody until we've caught the person who is responsible," Captain Cohen suggested.

Lacroix gave her an exasperated look. "That won't be necessary, Captain. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself."

"You could stay at my place," Nick offered, a genuine look on his face. "It has a state of the art security system and I could keep an eye on you."

A flicker of amusement appeared on Lacroix's face. "Now that is indeed an interesting offer, Detective. Especially the last part. I might consider to take you up on it."

"You should. It sounds reasonable to me," Captain Cohen commented.

"Indeed, it does. All right then, I'm giving myself into your capable hands, Detective," Lacroix announced with a leering glance at his son who had a hard time keeping the grin from his face.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. A uniformed officer appeared, carrying several audio tapes.  
"These are the tapes we managed to procure from the network's archives," he stated. "The one that was running as the explosion occurred is there as well."

"Play that one first," Cohen ordered.

Nick and Lacroix exchanged a look. It was a risk to have them listen to it in case it gave away that the explosion had occurred live on air.

Schanke placed the tape in the recorder and hit the "play"-button.

They heard the end of a haunting song and then the clicking noise that announced that a telephone line was opened. _"And whom have we here?"_ Lacroix's voice sounded from the recorder.

 _"Your last caller,"_ a deep female voice answered. Then there was a cracking noise and the recording stopped.

Nick tried to stay calm. He needed to talk to Lacroix alone. "Do you know who that was?" he asked. "Was that one of the persons you received threats from?"

"Yes, she used to call in several times a week." Lacroix browsed through the tapes on the table, reading the dates on the labels. He picked one out that was dated three weeks back and offered it to Schanke. "Play this one. I believe that was the first night she called."

Schanke did as he was bid.

 _"Good evening, gentle listeners. Tonight's thoughts go out to all lonely souls out there who would like to express their deepest desires and yet have no one in whom they can confide. Do not despair, mes amies. The Nightcrawler will listen to you all for he is as lonely a soul as you are. So call me and share your thoughts with me."_

A song started. Schanke pressed the forward button until he reached the end of the song.

 _"Good evening, my dear,"_ Lacroix greeted his listener.

 _"Hello,"_ a smoky voice with Italian accent filled the room. _"My name is Lucretia."_

 _"Ah, a remarkable name. I knew a Lucretia once... What is it that you would like to share?"_

 _"I want to tell you that your voice is a beacon through every night for me. I feel so lonely and the nights are so long. But listening to you has made it all tolerable."_

 _"So glad to be of service, Lucretia. Do call again if the night lasts too heavy on your soul."_ A clicking noise announced the end of the call. _"We have another caller."_ At Lacroix's nod Schanke stopped the recording.

"She used to call in three or four times a week, most times saying something about how she enjoyed the show or how lonely she was. Then, four nights ago she seemed to be upset about something I mentioned." He fished out another tape that Schanke propped into the recorder.

 _"Tonight's meditation is on lost loves. The Nightcrawler is in an extraordinary good mood tonight because he has rediscovered something he had thought irrevocably lost. Have you ever experienced anything similar to that total bliss that suddenly arises from the depth of despair? The lines are open for discussion. The following song is for you, my beloved."_

"Hey, I listened to that one," Schanke announced while he forwarded the passage with the song.

Lacroix regarded him with a piercing look. "How flattering. I'm always glad to meet a fellow listener," he said.

"Actually it's Nick who is a real fan of your show. He always keeps his radio tuned to the station," Schanke answered.

"Really?" Lacroix asked, amused.

"Detective, continue with the tape," Captain Cohen ordered in a strained tone.

Schanke pressed the "play"-button.

 _"Yes, we have a caller?"_

 _"Thank you for dedicating this song to me,"_ Lucretia's voice said.

 _"Oh Lucretia, my dear. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you are not the person to whom I had bestowed this title."_

A gasp was heard. _"But I thought you were talking only to me."_

 _"I'm afraid you are mistaken."_ A humming sound announced the end of the call. "She called again, later in the night."

Schanke forwarded the tape until Lacroix motioned him to stop.

 _"I can't bear to have you call another woman your beloved. If it's not me you mean, then you shall never have the opportunity to call her that again,"_ the voice sounded hysterical. Then the line went dead.

 _"My, my, someone is in a really bad mood tonight. I suggest you calm down and ask yourself what is the reason for this void in your life."_

"OK," Captain Cohen said. "This is something to start with. We'll see if we can find out her full name and address. The technicians are going over the remains of the studio equipment right now. Let's hope that they're able to restore any number recorded there. What about your friend?" she asked. "Does this beloved you mention have a name?"

Lacroix smiled directly at his son who was suddenly looking extremely distressed. "Of course. But I would like to keep it secret for now, Captain, if you understand. I believe that is the best solution under the circumstances, don't you think, Detective?"

Nick nodded, relief evident on his features.

"I see that you're a true gentleman, Mr. Lacroix," Captain Cohen said impressed. "I think we're finished for now. Detective Knight will take you home now and we'll contact you in case we need you again."

Lacroix stood from his chair. "Lead the way, Detective," he said.

* * *

As they exited the interview room, they saw Natalie enter the bullpen. The moment she saw them, she abruptly turned her direction and headed towards the ladies' room.

Nick and Lacroix exchanged glances. "She knows," Nick mumbled to him.

"So it seems," the elder answered, slightly amused about his son's discomfort.

Nick turned to Schanke. "I'm taking Mr. Lacroix home and will stay there with him, Schanke. Call me if there're any new developments." He grabbed his coat and followed Lacroix out of the precinct.

Natalie reappeared from the ladies' room, carefully peaking around.

"You just missed Nick," Schanke informed her. "He's taking Mr. Lacroix into protective custody."

Great, Nat thought. Now they had official permission from the Captain to play house.

* * *

"You didn't tell me that Lucretia called as the explosion hit," Nick stated as he pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"It must have slipped my mind. I was distracted at the time," Lacroix replied.

"You do realize that she probably called to make sure that you were there before she started the explosion."

Lacroix gave him a sidelong glance. "That is a very clever conclusion, Detective".

Nick continued without taking notice of the sarcastic remark, "In that case she's the only person who knows that the explosion occurred live on air. But the police don't know. She must assume she was successful in her attempt."

"And what do you suggest we should do?"

"We wait if the technicians are able to procure her number from the system."

In that moment they reached the warehouse where Nick pulled into the garage.

* * *

In the loft Lacroix retrieved a bottle from the refrigerator and filled two glasses. "So," he breathed, handing one glass to Nicholas. "What does your scheme of protective custody entail, Detective?"

Nick grinned and sat down on the piano bench. "I don't know. What would you like to do?"

The elder nodded towards the piano. "Play for me, Nicholas," he requested.

Nick turned around on the bench and placed his glass on the piano. He let his hands glide over the keys, beginning a nocturne. Soon he had immersed himself completely in his music. Lacroix had moved to a position that allowed him to observe his son. Nicholas had closed his eyes and the passionate expression on his face matched the music he played. Lacroix wondered if Nicholas was aware of the effect he was having on him.

Nick ended the piece and opened his eyes. He noticed that Lacroix had moved behind him.

"I so enjoy to watch you play," the elder breathed in a throaty voice close to his ear.

Nick sat motionless as he felt Lacroix's lips on the side of his neck. "'Watch'? You mean 'listen to' me play," Nick corrected him after Lacroix's words had registered in his brain.

"I meant what I said. You have such exquisite passion on your face when you play, Nicholas."

"You're kidding," Nick replied but soon he lost interest in the argument because Lacroix had started to gently nip along his vein.

"Why don't we head over to my place?" the elder suggested in his seductive voice.

Nick knew at once what he had in mind. "No, Lucien, we can't. We have to be here in case the precinct needs to contact us," he mumbled, enjoying the sensation his master was creating.

Without paying heed to Nicholas' words Lacroix continued to whisper, "I would cuff you to my bed, rendering you completely immobile. Then I would arouse you in ways that would make you quiver in delight."

Nick's breathing had become ragged. Here his master had aroused him by the mere sound of his voice. He took a long swallow from his glass. Then he turned on the bench to look his master straight in the eyes. "It's too dangerous, Lucien. We can't do that again." Noting Lacroix's scowl he added, "At least not when I have to work the next night. After what happened the last time, I don't trust myself in the company of mortals until I've completely recovered."

Lacroix nodded in understanding. He had expected his son to act this way. Before he could utter another reply, Nicholas had drawn him close, pressing himself against his body. "But I would like to continue what you just started," Nicholas whispered in his ear. Lacroix felt his son's fangs grazing along the vein on his neck, mirroring the action he had applied before. He tightened the embrace and flew them into the bedroom. There they gave themselves to each other and made slow deliberate love through the rest of the night.

* * *

It was still one hour until sunset when they sat at the kitchen table, savouring their liquid breakfast in companionable silence. They languidly enjoyed the aftermath of their encounter, their relaxed expressions speaking of passions spent.

The silence was disturbed as the elevator engaged. Nick quickly disposed of the bottle and their glasses before going to open the lift door. He found Schanke inside the lift, packed with several bags. "What are you up to, Schanke?" he asked surprised.

"I'm bringing your guest some food. I know you never have anything else in your fridge than those bottles of red wine. You certainly cannot expect Mr. Lacroix to join you on your strange diet." After spotting Lacroix at the kitchen table he asked, "I hope you like croissants?"

"I didn't find anything amiss with what Detective Knight had to offer," Lacroix assured him, referring to the vintage he had taken directly from his son's vein.

Nick shot him a warning glance. "We stopped to pick something up on the way over," he hastily explained.

Schanke had already approached the table and started to unload his bags. "Anyway, it never hurts to have something in store. Oh, Mr. Lacroix, if you have any errands to run during the day, just call me so that I can accompany you. You know, Nick has this strange sun allergy that detains him from going out during the day."

"Thank you, Detective, but I am not in the habit of running errands during the day," Lacroix stated with emphasis.

Schanke shrugged. Why did he have to sound so insulted? "By the way, did Nat call you?"

Nick looked up in alarm. "No, why?"

"She came to the precinct after you left. She seemed to be troubled by something."

Nick glanced nervously over to Lacroix. "I don't know what's bothering her, Schanke. I'll call her later."

"OK, partner, I need to run. I'll give you an update on the investigation by morning."

"Thanks for the food, Schanke," Nick said and picked a fifty dollar bill from his purse. "Keep the change."

"Man oh man, Nick. You really have no idea how much you pay for basic food items, do you?"

A little unsure Nick picked out another fifty dollar bill. "Are you kidding? I didn't pay half as much. The store is called 'discount' for a reason." Still shaking his head, he stepped into the elevator.

Something didn't match here, he thought on his way down. Schanke had worked long enough with his partner to know how he acted around strangers. His behaviour around Lacroix matched in no way to someone he had met only 24 hours ago. And Lacroix didn't seem the type you became friends with easily. Actually, he didn't seem the type you wanted to become friends with at all. Somehow he had the feeling that those two had known each other before they were introduced at the precinct yesterday. It wouldn't hurt to run a background check on Lacroix.

* * *

Lacroix stood at the kitchen table, eyeing the food items with disdain. "And what are you going to do with this?" he asked his son.

Nick shrugged. "There's a homeless shelter a few blocks away. They're always happy to receive donations."

"How generous," Lacroix remarked.

Nick pointed the remote at the blinds. The sun had just set. "Listen, I think I should talk to Nat while she's at home and try to explain."

"Do what you deem necessary, Nicholas. But make sure you return before sunrise. If her behaviour at the precinct was any hint at her mood, she might stake you should you be forced to spend the day at her place."

Nick didn't bother with a reply but vanished through the skylight.

* * *

Natalie was glad that her shift started later this night. She hadn't gotten much sleep during the last two days, her thoughts again and again returning to the incident at the loft. She changed into her sweat pants and prepared a cup of tea. After lighting the fire in the living room, she sat down on her couch and started to think it over again. She still hadn't gotten quite over the shock she had received at the loft.

She had her own imaginations about Nick's former life but never had she conjured up the image she was forced to witness yesterday. She had always assumed Janette to be her rival when it came to the subject of Nick's affections. Obviously she had been wrong. Certainly she had seen Lacroix as a rival as well. But on a different level. While she had been working on bringing Nick back across he had been her counterpart, the one who tried to lure Nick back to his own kind. Well, it seems he had won in every category. She had to admit defeat.

But still, she couldn't fathom it. It was not so much the fact of seeing two males engaged in a kiss that bothered her, but the two of them. She tried to remember if there had been hints about this side of their relationship, something she had missed. She knew Lacroix was obsessed with his son. One hour of listening to the Nightcrawler Show was enough to tell her that. But Nick? She just couldn't imagine how Nick could love someone like him, at least not when judged by what he had told her about his master.  
That was another question she had started to turn in her mind. How one-sided was everything Nick had related to her? And how long had this been going on between them? Had he been leading her on the whole time?

* * *

When Nick reached Natalie's apartment complex, he hovered a moment in front of her living room window. He saw her sitting on the couch, staring into the fire. He considered a moment to enter through the open balcony door but then opted for the mortal way of entry. No need to upset her further by another display of his dark side.

* * *

Natalie was roused from her thoughts by a knock on her door. Peaking through the viewer she saw Nick standing in the hallway. She considered a moment if she should pretend to be away or asleep but then it occurred to her that he probably had heard her movements in front of the door. Better to get the confrontation over with. With a flourish she opened the door.

"May I come in?" Nick asked hesitantly.

Nat motioned him into her living room and closed the door.

"I thought we should talk," he began. "I know you're probably mad at me."

"Mad is not the right word," she corrected him. "Disappointed is more like it. Sometimes I'm not sure if I know you at all, Nick. All these years you told me the most terrible things about Lacroix. Then you tell me you had reconciled. OK, it was hard to believe but I accepted it. The next thing is, I find the two of you kissing on the floor. So, what exactly is your relationship with Lacroix?"

Nick began to fidget under her gaze. "I told you it was hard to describe."

"Yes, I remember, you said he was like a father or a brother. You didn't say anything about lover."

"What we have goes beyond anything a mortal can possibly imagine. I'm sorry you had to find it out this way," Nick apologized. "I wanted to tell you, but somehow there never seemed to be the right opportunity."

"Spare me your apologies, Nick. Just tell me, how long has this been going on?"

"Recently, about a week, but generally with occasional break-ups almost 700 years," Nick confessed.

Natalie was struck by this admission. To be together with someone that long! It astonished her even more that this side of their relationship had never occurred to her before. Nothing had even hinted at this possibility, unless it was withheld on purpose. "Tell me, Nick, have you been leading me on the whole time? All these years, you always said we couldn't have a relationship. I certainly didn't expect that you have a problem with women."

"I do not have a problem with women!" Nick stated with emphasis. "You have to understand that vampires have a different concept of sexuality. The sharing of blood is more important than the physical act. Accordingly the gender is of no consequence."

Natalie listened with fascination. But this didn't explain the two of them engaged in a kiss. There had to be more. "So, you just bite each other and that's it?" she ventured more into the subject.

Nick had to smile at her curiosity. "No, there's much more. The more the partner is aroused, the more pleasure we find in the blood," he explained, turning his back to her and staring out of the window. As no questions were forthcoming, he continued. "I told you about the blood. How we can feel life through it. Every emotion, your entire being transformed into touch and taste. To be able to share everything you are with someone. To experience the other's passion through the blood. There is no greater pleasure than that." His voice had taken on a rough edge. He took a deep breath.

As he turned around, Nat gazed into the golden eyes of the vampire.

"I'm sorry, I need to go," he stammered through extended fangs. He didn't bother with the door this time but escaped through the open balcony.

* * *

Lacroix looked up from his book in surprise as his son entered the loft in a very aroused state. "My, my, what has the good doctor done to you, mon fils?"

"Nothing, she was just disappointed in me. I tried to explain to her about the blood and ended up in this state."

"Do you want me to take care of you?" Lacroix offered, rising from his seat.

"No, just hold me," Nick replied, feeling miserable. He let himself get enveloped in a tight embrace, his face turned onto Lacroix's shoulder. "I don't know what to do about Nat," he muttered. "She thinks I stood her up the whole time." He turned his head and gently bit into Lacroix's neck.

Lacroix smiled at the long expected attack. Never breaking the embrace he settled them on the couch before he returned the bite. His son's blood told him that Nicholas was quite upset about his recent encounter with the doctor. He tried to soothe his child by sending reassurances through their link.

They remained in the feeding embrace until Nicholas had calmed down and drowsily mumbled, "Thank you, Lucien".

* * *

The first thing Schanke did after he arrived at the precinct was to run Lacroix's name through the police records. What he found made him wonder in amazement. There were no records at all, not even a parking ticket. Perhaps he had no car. Schanke entered his name into the car registration databank. Again, he received the line "no matches found". In a last attempt he sent a query to the residential databank. Another blank. Schanke scratched his head. It seemed as if Lucien Lacroix simply didn't exist. But the guy had to live somewhere, hadn't he?

He decided to go to CERK in order to see if there was any progress. Perhaps someone from the network could shed some light on Mr. Lacroix. At least they should have an address where to send his paychecks.

* * *

When Nat returned from her lunch break she noticed a visitor in her lab. "Did you come to gloat?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

Lacroix raised his eyebrows. "Actually I came to thank you, Doctor." At her lack of reaction he added, "For your assistance at the loft."

"I only did what Nick asked me to do," she defended her action. "He seemed very desperate. I couldn't deny his wish."

"Of course," he said smiling. "Nicholas has a tendency to evoke that in people. One just cannot bear to see him upset, don't you agree?"

Nat didn't want to agree with him on anything. She casually moved to the tray where she had her instruments laid out. Although she knew she was no match for him, having her scalpel within easy reach gave her the confidence she needed to make it through the rest of this confrontation.

Lacroix watched her movements with inner amusement. Ah, she has spirit, he thought. Nicholas has chosen well.

"OK, you made your point. Was there anything else?" she snapped at him.

"Nicholas told me that you didn't take well to how things have developed lately."

She didn't want to get into this discussion again and certainly not with him. "I don't see why this should be any concern to you," she said.

"But it concerns Nicholas and so it concerns me as well. You said you helped me because my son asked you to. You couldn't bear to see him upset. You see, we have something in common here, Doctor. Nicholas is deeply upset right now."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"I want you to accept Nicholas' decision, so that he can be at ease without worrying about your thoughts on the matter. I want you to understand that the choice Nicholas has made has nothing to do with his feelings for you. It was only a matter of time until he returned to me. Of course no mortal can probably understand this."

"Great. I got the same speech from your son this evening. Is that the standard answer so that you do not have to admit your incapacity of making love to mortal women?"

"Au contraire, Nicholas is certainly capable of satisfying mortal women. We never received any complaints in that regard." He hesitated before adding an afterthought, "But then, most of them never survived an encounter with Nicholas."

Natalie swallowed. This was a subject she didn't want to hear any details about. Then a thought occurred to her. "But some did?"

"I remember only one. He brought her across."

This was not the answer Nat had hoped to get. "Then it's really not possible for your kind to make love to mortals without killing them?" Actually she hadn't intended to get into a discussion about the abilities of vampires concerning love but now her curiosity got the better of her. And he seemed to be more willing to provide information than Nick had ever been on that subject.

"Of course it is. With the right control and proper preparation. But my son was never able to ascertain this control. Nicholas is a very passionate man. You may take my word for that. He knows no restraints when it comes to passions."

Nat couldn't keep her cheeks from getting hot by his talk.

"If Nicholas has not expressed his love for you, then it was out of respect for your life, Doctor."

Why was it that this sounded much more reasonable when it came from Lacroix than Nick's attempts to explain why they couldn't be together? "I ---I wasn't aware that it could be that dangerous," she admitted flatly.

"Ah, but you should always be on your guard, Doctor. Especially where Nicholas is concerned."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You have chosen a dangerous path when you decided to befriend a vampire. If you think you've already seen him at his worst, let me assure you that you have only caught a glimpse of what he's capable of."

Nat felt a cold shiver starting down her back.

Noting her discomfort, Lacroix smiled benevolently. "Au révoir, Doctor," he whispered and vanished from her sight.

After the shivers had stopped crawling down her back, Nat sat down and took a long swallow of hot tea. "No, he's just trying to get to me so that I stay away from Nick," she thought. However, what he said underlined the feeling of uneasiness that had swept through her since the early evening. The sudden appearance of the vampire on Nick's features and his abrupt departure had terrified her more than she dared to admit.

* * *

As Lacroix returned to the loft he found Nick in the same position he had left him, sleeping peacefully on the couch. He took up his book and settled into the nearby chair.

* * *

Nick was roused by the ringing of his phone.

"That was the Captain," he told Lacroix after he had ended the call. "They have some more questions. I told her we would be over in 30 minutes."

* * *

Upon entering the bullpen Nick noticed a tension in the atmosphere that was unusual. Captain Cohen made a serious face as she led them into the interview room. She and Schanke set down again opposite Lacroix at the table while Nick remained standing behind them.

"So, did the search crews find anything?" Nick asked, eager to receive any news.

"Indeed, they did," Cohen stated in a strained voice. She pointed to a pile of cloth on the table. "Is this your overcoat, Mr. Lacroix?"

Lacroix gave the leather coat a once over. It looked a little battered from the explosion but it was definitely his coat. "I believe it is," he answered cautiously, not sure where this was leading.

"Would you mind to explain to us how you come into the possession of a bullet that was missing from a crime scene a week ago?"

"What?" Nick gasped, leaning on the table.

"We found it in his pocket," Schanke supplied.

"I found it," Lacroix said simply.

"Why did you keep it?" Nick asked in a shaken voice.

Lacroix looked him straight in the eyes. "As a memento," he answered.

Again Schanke had the destinct feeling that they were talking about something completely different.

Captain Cohen continued with the questioning. "Mr. Lacroix, there are a few things that do not add up here. You said you left the station around midnight. Yet, the doorman didn't see you leave."

"I took an emergency exit."

"Do you always leave your coat behind when you go outside? It was a rather cold evening."

"The cold doesn't bother me."

Nick could tell that Lacroix was getting annoyed at the turn the questioning was taking.

"You're aware that it's a strange coincidence that you left the station shortly before the explosion hit," Cohen pointed out. "I'm afraid I have to ask you where you were at the time of the explosion."

"I told you I had an errant that warranted my attention."

"Do you have a witness?"

"No."

"That's not much of an alibi. Under the present circumstances we cannot exclude that you've placed the bomb there yourself."

Lacroix regarded her calmly, too calmly for Nick's opinion. "And why would I do that?"

"Perhaps you wanted to get rid of the technician?"

"Captain, I assure you, if I wanted to get rid of anyone, I certainly wouldn't use a bomb, especially if it destroys my place of work in the process."

"I'm sorry but from the circumstantial evidence gathered so far, we have no other choice than to arrest you. We will also apply for a warrant to search your house."

"Wait," Nick stepped in. "Can I talk to you for a minute, Captain?" he asked.

Cohen reluctantly rose from her chair and proceeded into the hallway. Nick cast a meaning glance at Lacroix and followed her out of the room.

"What is it, Knight?" Cohen asked.

Nick focused on her heartbeat. "I want you to listen very carefully," he began. "Who else knows about the bullet and the coat?"

"Sam Parker from forensics and Sergeant Walters who found it."

Nick felt some relief. Damage control wouldn't be that difficult. "You will forget about the bullet and the coat. Lucien Lacroix is not under suspicion. You summoned us here to tell us about the progress on restoring the phone system."

He waited until Cohen repeated his instructions, then he released her from his control. At his peripheral vision he noticed Natalie watching him with a frown on her face. He cast her a look that said "stay back" and re-entered the interview room. The dazed look on Schanke's face told him that Lacroix had done his part.

"I'm afraid the technicians were unsuccessful in their effort to restore any numbers from the telephone system," Cohen informed them.

"How about setting a trap," Nick suggested. As he found all eyes focused questioningly on him he explained, "We haven't yet released any information about the identity of the dead technician. The media only got wind that one person died. If this Lucretia believes that she was successful in her attempt, it would come quite as a shock to her if Mr. Lacroix goes on the air again. She might be tempted to call in. Then we should be able to get her number."

Cohen considered the suggestion for a moment. "That's a good idea in general, Detective, provided that Mr. Lacroix is willing to play the bait. But you forgot one thing. The studio has been destroyed."

"I've been thinking of setting a studio up somewhere else. You will find the place fitting for your purpose," Lacroix announced.

Nick shot a questioning glance at him. This was all new to him. "What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"I've taken over the contemporary ownership of a nightclub. I can set it up in one of the spare rooms."

Nick looked at him incredulously. But before he could start an argument, Captain Cohen rose from her chair. "Thank you for your co-operation, Mr. Lacroix," she said. "Please inform us when you're ready. And thank you for coming by."

* * *

As soon as they had left the building, Nick drew Lacroix to a shadowed part of the parking lot. "Are you out of your mind?" he began. "Janette will never allow this."

Lacroix regarded his son with an amused look. "Janette is out of town right now."

"But isn't it too dangerous to have the police lurking around in the club?"

"You don't have to invade the club with a legion, Nicholas. All it takes to set up the equipment is one technician. He can be taken care of afterwards."

It seemed logical. Nick had wondered what his master would do now that his toy was destroyed. He had even feared he would suggest moving on. But if he was willing to set up a whole new studio, this meant that he was likely to settle down for a longer time. "And what made you running around with that bullet in your pocket?" Nick ranted on.

"I told you I kept it as a memento. At the time I was not sure how our relationship would continue. I wanted something to remind me of that rare moment."

Nick felt genuinely touched by this admission. He stood gazing into Lacroix's eyes.

"Ahem," a female voice interrupted their argument. Neither of them had paid attention to Natalie's approach.

"If you will excuse me, I will head over to the Raven and set the plan in motion," Lacroix announced.

"I'll come by later," Nick replied, giving his hand a short affectionate squeeze.

"What was that all about back in the precinct?" Nat asked as Nick turned to her.

"Nothing, just a misunderstanding," he said evasively.

"Nick, you just hypnotized the Captain. Don't tell me it was nothing," Natalie insisted.

"They suspected that Lacroix had placed the bomb there himself and they wanted to search his house. We can't have them do that."

"Why, does he have a skeleton hiding in his closet?"

He gave her an incredulous look. But he was glad that they were talking again and that Natalie hadn't lost her humour. Time seemed to have mended the cleft in their friendship. "Of course not! But they would find out that we've known each other in the past."

Her curiosity peaked at this comment. But she stifled it for the moment, judging another question more important. It was something she had been wondering about from the beginning of this investigation. Obviously the Captain had been on the same track. "I know he was there when the explosion hit, but why did he say he left already at midnight?"

"Because that's what he did. He returned shortly before the explosion and resumed his broadcast."

"But you have to admit that it's somewhat strange that he left the station in the middle of his broadcast."

"He had an errant to run," Nick quoted.

"But he has no alibi."

"Yes, he has." At Natalie's surprised look he added, "I'm his alibi."

"But you were at the crime scene at the time."

"And so was he." He hesitated to continue. He didn't want to tell her this, but she wouldn't let it go until she had pried it all from him. "I was hunting down the criminal. I had lost control, Nat. I would have killed him if it hadn't been for Lacroix to hold me back."

Nat stared at him in alarm. She wasn't sure which information unsettled her more: that Nick had lost control or the fact that Lacroix had stepped in to keep him from killing. She remembered Lacroix's warning with sudden clarity. "Nick, what's wrong with you? You didn't have these control problems before, did you?"

"It was my fault. I hadn't fed properly that evening," Nick said quickly, not meeting her eyes. He hoped if he gave her a plausible reason she would not prod him into details.

Natalie considered his answer a moment. She could tell that he was hiding something. She clearly remembered the bruise around his wrist that evening. Perhaps it was better if she didn't know everything.

* * *

"Good evening, gentle listeners. After a short break due to technical difficulties, the Nightcrawler is back on air, keeping you company through the night. Tonight's topic is guilt. Guilt is a most dangerous emotion. It can create illusions in your mind. One of the most common illusions is the belief in a deed that is not done. Have you ever wished to do something purely evil? In your mind you are planning every detail of the deed. And when you wake up the next morning you have dreamt about having accomplished it. And yet, it is all an illusion, conjured up by an unstable mind that is wanting something. Sounding familiar? Do call in and share."

* * *

After more than half of the show was over and several people had called in, Lacroix received another call. "Yes?"

"You're not dead?" a timid voice asked through the phone.

Lacroix nodded to the technician. "Certainly not. Lucretia, isn't it? How did you come to that conclusion?"

"I know you were on air. I called you to make sure."

"Do you believe in ghosts, Lucretia? Because, if you are so sure, you're obviously talking to one now. Are you ready then to face the consequences of your deed?"

"What do you mean?"

"I do not speak of mortal justice. Has it ever occurred to you that ghosts are only the excuses of our own conscience for deeds that are too horrible for our soul to live with? If we feel guilt about something, then it is likely that ghosts are coming to haunt us."

"What do you want from me?" the voice grew terrified.

"Nothing in particular, just to give you a warning. It is not wise to threaten certain people. Some of them might come back to haunt you, even if you considered your attempt successful. But then, you can never be sure, can you?"

The line went dead.

The technician smiled triumphantly. "I've got the number." He passed a paper to Nick. "All you need to do now is find the name and address."

Nick called the precinct to arrange for the databank search and a warrant. Then he headed over there himself, leaving Lacroix at the Raven. They were on the right track. Lucretia's words had been as close to a confession as they could get over the phone. It would be sufficient to apply for a warrant.

* * *

Schanke and Nick sat at their desks when a sergeant stepped up to them announcing that they had the address. While Nick went into the Captain's office to give her an update and to retrieve the warrant, Schanke lifted the receiver from his phone and punched in a number, a dazed expression on his face.  
"The address is 1680 Dufferin Street, Apartment 4B," he informed the person on the other end of the line in a monotonous voice.

* * *

Lucretia Botero opened the door to find a tall, pale-faced gentleman in the hallway. "Yes?" she asked. "What can I do for you?" Curiously, she eyed the white rose in his hand.

"Good evening," the man greeted nonchalantly.

The sound of that voice caused her to freeze in her movements. After a moment of staring at him, she slowly retreated backwards. "You," she stammered. "You're dead!"

Lacroix smiled. "That, my dear, is a matter of perspective."

She continued to stare at him, only marginally perceiving how he closed the door with a sharp report and advanced her slowly.

"I -- I called to make sure you were in the studio when I pressed the button."

"I see." His voice took on an icy touch which matched the shivers that were running down her back.

"What do you want?" she managed.

"Only to give you what you desired most," he replied cryptically. At her lack of response he clarified, "To put an end to your lonesome nights."

"Oh," she breathed, clearly flattered now. Mixed emotions were warring on her face, a natural fear of this intruder and the longing to have her secret fantasy fulfilled.

"But be warned. Nothing is freely given. The question is, are you willing to pay the price?"

"Everything," she stammered, not able to resist the seductive lure of his voice any longer.

"Good," he breathed. "Because the price I'm talking about will be your life." He sank his fangs into her throat and drained her before she could utter another word of protest.

As she sagged in his arms, he carried her into the bathroom and placed her into the tub. From the kitchen he retrieved a knife which he used to slice her wrists placing them above the drain. A last faint stream of blood issued from the wounds finding its way down the drain. Placing the knife beside her hand, he observed his handiwork. It would do for now. On an afterthought he left the rose beside her body.  
Satisfied, he left the apartment and returned to the Raven.

* * *

Nick and Schanke drew their guns and took their positions beside the door. Nick knocked and called, "Miss Botero, Metro Police. Open the door."

No sound was coming from within. Nick knocked again, then he kicked in the door. The apartment seemed forsaken. As they searched from room to room, Nick perceived the faint odour of blood coming from the bathroom. As he opened the door, he stopped in his tracks. A woman was lying in the bathtub, her wrists slashed by a kitchen knife which must have slipped her hands.

Schanke entered behind him. "Suicide?" he asked.

"Obviously," Nick sighed. Then his eyes fell on a white rose that was lying beside the body. He turned to Schanke. "Call the coroner, Schank."

While Schanke returned to the living room to make the call, Nick bent over the body to take a closer look at the neck. Two neat bite marks told him all that had transpired here. "Lacroix," he sighed. How the hell did he find out the address? He picked up the rose and hid it inside his coat pocket.

* * *

Nick entered the Raven and found his father at the bar. "You've taken revenge," Nick stated, placing the white rose on the counter.

Lacroix regarded his son. It had been a risk to take matters in his own hand. Would this be the end of their new found peace? He hoped not. It had been his right to take revenge. That woman had inflicted a serious injury on him, not to mention the humiliation he had suffered in needing to be saved by a mortal. "Nicholas, you did not really believe I would stand aside?"

"Would you have renounced your revenge if I had asked you to?"

"You did not ask, Nicholas." Nick sighed. It was useless to pursue the topic any further. The deed was done. He should have known that his master would solve the matter on his own. The eagerness he had shown to co-operate with the police during the investigation should have raised his suspicion but he was too glad to have him around all the time to notice any ulterior motive. "How did you know where to go?"

"Detective Schanke was kind enough to inform me," Lacroix stated calmly.

"Why should he do that?" Then it hit him. "Of course. I never should have left you alone with him. You did it when you altered his memory."

"I took the opportunity to add a few suggestions," Lacroix admitted.

Nick looked up in alarm. "A few? What else?"

"Nothing that justifies your alarm, Nicholas. I only did you a favour."

"What else, Lacroix?" Nick pressed.

"I told him to stop dropping in unannounced and to bring obnoxious food into your loft."

Nick could no longer keep his smile at bay. "Pragmatist," he scolded.

"So I assume the case is closed?"

"Yes, forensics found several tapes of your show and enough equipment that matched the explosive device she used at the studio. Her death was listed as suicide. Although, I'm afraid Natalie has other suspicions."

"Will that be a problem?"

"I hope not."

"And what about you, Nicholas? Are you having a problem with it?"

Nick considered his answer a long time. He didn't like what Lacroix had done. But neither could he have stopped him. Was it worth to sacrifice their new found relationship for the ill-considered deeds of a mad woman? The answer was no.

"Let's go to your place," Nick suggested the meaning evident in his voice.

"You have the next night off?" Lacroix asked in a casual tone.

"I have the night off," Nick affirmed.

"Good." The way the single word was breathed caused Nick's pulse to beat twice in anticipation.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This storyline is continued in [Evidence of Trust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/247806).


End file.
